


Valentine's Day Event: Teddie

by hanarebanare



Series: P4 Boys' Valentine's Events [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarebanare/pseuds/hanarebanare
Summary: Some scripts for the Valentine's Day event: Teddie edition.
Relationships: Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Narukami Yu, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Seta Souji
Series: P4 Boys' Valentine's Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Valentine's Date

02/14  
After School

>You came to the shore to see Teddie…  
>The cool breeze feels nice…

TEDDIE: Finally! You’re here!  
TEDDIE: Oh, Sensei, it was terrible…  
TEDDIE: I got you chocolate, but I...I…  
TEDDIE: ...I ate it before you came!

>Teddie has tears in his eyes…

TEDDIE: Oh, the shame! The sinful pleasure of Junes brand chocolate!  
TEDDIE: It’s too much for me to bear!

>“I just wanted to spend time with you.”  
>“You don’t feel sick?”  
>“You’ll have to be punished for that.”

[“I just wanted to spend time with you.”]  
>Teddie looks at you with adoring eyes…  
TEDDIE: Oh, Sensei, take me now...take me away...  
TEDDIE: Truly...you are a phantom thief of hearts...

[“You don’t feel sick?”]  
>Teddie looks at you with huge, bear cub eyes…  
TEDDIE: I might have...a little tummy ache…  
TEDDIE: Can I have a belly rub?

[“You’ll have to be punished for that.”]  
>Teddie gasps…  
TEDDIE: Ooh...what will you do to me?  
TEDDIE: I’ve been a naughty bear...

>Teddie looks bashful…

TEDDIE: Yosuke said I wasn’t allowed to eat this kind of chocolate. How mean!

>Teddie hands you an opened box...  
>It reads “Adults’ Bourbon-Filled Chocolates”...  
>It’s empty, except for a half-eaten piece.  
>...is Teddie a little drunk?  
>You decide to sit down with Teddie and enjoy the ocean together.

TEDDIE: Have you ever felt...empty?  
TEDDIE: Like you reach deeper and deeper inside your bear suit, but you never get anywhere...

>“Can’t say I have.”  
>“Yes, all the time.”  
>“My bear suit’s full of bones and organs.”

[“Can’t say I have.”]  
>Teddie looks thoughtful.  
TEDDIE: It’s because you have a wonderful family, so many friends...and Teddie.

[“Yes, all the time.”]  
>Teddie looks concerned…  
TEDDIE: Even Sensei feels lonely! Let me comfort you...in my arms...

[“My bear suit’s full of blood and guts.”]  
>Teddie looks alarmed…  
TEDDIE: Se- sensei! Are you hurt!? Do you need some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation!?

>Teddie looks pensive…

TEDDIE: Emptiness...loneliness...that was how it was in the TV world.  
TEDDIE: For as long as I can remember, I wanted somebody to love me.  
TEDDIE: But, Sensei, since the bear-y day we met, I’ve learned about all different kinds of love.  
TEDDIE: There’s the love that everyone on the team has for each other, as friends drawn together by a single mission...  
TEDDIE: And then there’s the love that Nanako-chan and Dojima-san have for each other, as family through thick and thin...  
TEDDIE: Then there’s the love that Yosuke’s parents have for each other, the kind when you’ve been together for so long…  
TEDDIE: And, finally...there’s the eternal love, so pure and chaste…  
TEDDIE: ...spiritual and transcendent...  
TEDDIE: ...yet burning and passionate…  
TEDDIE: ...the love between the two of us…  
TEDDIE: SENSEI! AND TEDDIE! FATED LOVERS!

>Teddie is quivering...  
>He has an expectant look on his face...

>“Will you...go steady with me?”  
>“Will you...be my boy?”  
>“Will you...marry me?”

[“Will you...go steady with me?”]  
>Teddie has stars in his eyes...  
TEDDIE: How traditional!  
TEDDIE: Dates at the movies...holding hands in the park...  
TEDDIE: ‘Oh, Dojima-san, we’ve finally met...Sensei is such a gentleman to me…’  
>Teddie seems to be lost in his own fantasies...

[“Will you...be my boy?”]  
>Teddie has hearts in his eyes...  
TEDDIE: I’ve wanted Sensei to be my man for so beary long…  
TEDDIE: Well? Will you give me your second button?  
TEDDIE: Or would you rather...take my innocence?  
>Teddie seems to be giving you a devious look...

[“Will you...marry me?”]  
>Teddie lets out an eardrum-shattering squeal…  
TEDDIE: YES! I DO! FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE! I THEE WED!  
TEDDIE: Oh, Sensei! You planned this all along, didn’t you?  
TEDDIE: Getting proposed to at the beach, on Valentine’s Day…  
TEDDIE: I’m the luckiest bear in the universe...  
>Teddie seems to have given you his hand in marriage…  
>However, you don’t have an engagement ring...  
>Still, you can’t take it back now...

TEDDIE: Now I know..it’s okay to be sad, and to feel lonely.  
TEDDIE: What matters is sharing it with someone you love.  
TEDDIE: That’s what happiness is...

>The only sound you hear is the crashing of the waves…

TEDDIE: Sensei...before I found you, my heart was empty and hollow.  
TEDDIE: But now, it’s full of hope and joy.  
TEDDIE: We’ll be together forever...

>You can smell the sweet aroma of chocolate...  
>You spent a long time with Teddie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Teddie meant by "second button": according to Japanese tradition, a boy gives away the second button of his school uniform away to the girl he's in love with. Some sources say that it's because it's closest to the heart and represents his feelings.
> 
> I can imagine Teddie eating up all these strange human traditions surrounding love and romance and trying to unload them all onto MC during something like Valentine's...and, of course, a Teddie Valentine's date wouldn't be complete without some kind of marriage proposal...


	2. Rejection Scene

02/14  
After School

>Junes food court…  
>You came to see Teddie…

TEDDIE: I’ve been waiting for ever and ever!  
TEDDIE: I almost thought you’d never come...

>Teddie is fidgeting…

TEDDIE: It’s Valentine’s, so I got you chocolate! Junes’s finest!  
TEDDIE: Yosuke said it was dumb of me, but I fought for your honor…  
TEDDIE: How could I not? Oh, Sensei, how you’ve stolen my heart...

>Teddie gives you a special chocolate gift…

TEDDIE: Well? How about a hug and kiss?  
TEDDIE: Are you gonna take me on a date, Sensei?

>“I can’t.”  
>“I have to do something else.”  
>“...”

TEDDIE: ...we’re...we’re not going anywhere?  
TEDDIE: But today is supposed to be a day for one’s beloved...  
TEDDIE: Does this mean you don’t love me…?

>Teddie’s lips are quivering...  
>Tears are streaming down Teddie’s face…

TEDDIE: I...I feel so empty inside…  
TEDDIE: Is this what...it feels like to have loved and lost…?  
TEDDIE: On my bear-y first Valentine’s Day…

>Teddie looks completely heartbroken...  
>However, you have already declined Teddie’s offer…  
>You don’t think you can comfort Teddie, so you leave him by himself to cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if you turned Teddie down for a Valentine's date? (Who would...?) His naivete means that he'd think he's not loved anymore, rather than suspecting there's "someone else" - not that that would be a problem for him. And that makes the scene sadder...


End file.
